Although network architectures may vary, common to most networks, and of particular interest herein, are switch rack systems. Such systems involve multiple-port cards mounted in a chassis. Each activated port of a card is connected to an aggregation box in the panel with patch cord. The aggregation box, in turn, is connected to a deaggregation or breakout box with a trunk. The breakout box breaks out the trunk into individual channels again. The interconnections between the ports and the aggregation box and between the aggregation and breakout boxes may be accomplished using optical fiber or electrical conductor. Optical fibers and electric conductors are collectively referred to herein as “conductors”.
One of the objectives in designing switch rack systems is to minimize floor space. To this end, efforts are generally concentrated on increasing port density. This means increasing the number of ports on a particular switch and increasing the number of cards that fit into a particular rack or panel. A challenge in designing and installing such high port density switch racks is organizing the patch cords interconnecting the ports to the aggregator. For example, each activated port requires a discrete connection to the aggregator. This can lead to a great quantity of patch cords and general clutter as is known in the art.
Applicants recognize that much of the jumble/clutter associated with switch racks is caused by excess cable connecting the switches to the aggregator. To some extent, this clutter has been reduced by the advent of “hydras,” which essentially bundle the ends of multiple patch cords and terminate the bundle with a single multi-conductor connector. However, hydras also tend to have excess cable. More specifically, hydras are pre-terminated on each end with connectors to facilitate connection in the field. Because the conductors are pre-terminated, they must be a predetermined length. However, at the time the hydras are fabricated/terminated with connectors, the required length is typically unknown. That is, depending upon the port's location in the panel and the corresponding location of its respective connection in the aggregator, the required lengths of the hydras can vary. Since this length is not known at the time the hydras are prepared, most hydras are manufactured to accommodate the longest distances typically required. Although this approach ensures that all switch ports can be connected to their respective connection in the aggregator, it necessarily means that there is excess cable length for most of the interconnections.
Aside from being unsightly, this clutter may cause other problems as well. First, the unwieldy interconnections create a strong likelihood that a hydra will be connected to the wrong port in error. In other words, even trained technicians find it difficult to work around such clutter effectively without making errors. If a hydra is in fact connected to the wrong port, it may take hours to troubleshoot and resolve the problem in the mass of interconnections.
Another problem caused by this clutter is that complicates the task of activating an inactivated port difficult. More specifically, if a port is not required at the time of installation, it will often not be populated with a transceiver or other active device typically found in such ports. If, however, demand increases, the capacity of the switch rack may be increased by activating one or more ports. This typically requires populating the inactivated ports with a transceiver or other active device retroactively, and thus interconnecting the port with the aggregator retroactively. Such a retroactive installation of a hydra in a cluttered environment is difficult, and, as mentioned above, prone to error.
Although cable ties and other measures may be taken to organize these hydras, these approaches are aimed at bundling the excess cable, but not eliminating it. Therefore, a need exists for a switch rack system that minimizes clutter and thereby reduces the likelihood of improper interconnections and increases the ability to retroactively activate and interconnect ports on the card. The present invention fulfills these needs among others.